Mentiras sexo & safadezas
by Marielou
Summary: Eu decidi que vou contar todas as verdades sobre mim e sobre nós, porque eu andei mentindo muito ultimamente...
1. Cabelos vermelhos

**Nota¹:** Dedico a fic a minha BFF Tatiana. Mas eu acho que ela não vai ler, de qualquer forma.

**Nota²:** Apesar do nome, não é uma NC17.

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Prólogo: **"Cabelos vermelhos, vestes de segunda mão..."

Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, não foi o que eu lembro ter te falado. Não foi aquele tesão ou aquela sacanagem que eu gostava de contar para te ver corar. Da primeira vez que eu te vi, eu pensei "Cabelos vermelhos, vestes de segunda mão...".

Pode não parecer muito romântico e talvez você prefira aquela outra versão – porque você dizia que não, mas você adorava falar sobre sexo e sacanagem... -, mas essa é a verdade. Ontem você disse que estava ficando sério o nosso caso, que você se sentia envolvida e que queria arriscar só para ficar comigo.

Engraçado porque ninguém nunca tinha dito isso para mim. Não com tanta sinceridade.

Eu fiquei pensando sobre isso, sobre agente. Percebi que você tem razão, que eu também estou envolvido apesar de ser _só você_. Então eu decidi que vou contar todas as verdades sobre mim e sobre nós, porque eu andei mentindo muito ultimamente...

**Nota: **Reviews, queridos. Eu não estou pedindo muita coisa! (;


	2. “Sabe aquela história sobre sereias?”

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Capítulo UM: **"Sabe aquela história sobre sereias?"

Odeio o verão. Não é a estação que mais combina comigo. Estou deixando o suéter de lado, o nó da gravata desfeito e eu me sinto completamente nu.

Você está a alguns metros longe de mim. Seus pés gentilmente estão mergulhando naquela água gelada do lago. Seus cabelos balançam um pouco por causa desse vento quente e abafado.

Eu não sei por que, mas o verão combina com você.

Aliás, eu sei por quê.

Seus cabelos são tão vermelhos quanto a droga do calor. Tudo o que é quente é vermelho.

"Se eu fosse você não faria isso, Weasley." – eu digo sem me conter. Eu não estou preocupado com a possibilidade de você pegar alguma doença por causa da diferença gritante entre a temperatura da água e o vento quente que passa por você.

Na verdade, só agora me ocorreu que talvez você possa ficar doente nesse curto segundo e isso será eternamente culpa minha.

Eu estou preocupado com a minha própria sanidade mental que pode ser – e realmente está sendo, pequena – abalada de tal forma que eu poderei ficar doente, não você.

Algo naquela imagem (seus cabelos balançando preguiçosamente ao vento) me faz ter vontade de parar o tempo por alguns minutos e me sentar ao seu lado e fazer a mesma coisa que você. Mas eu fico estático, pequena, porque você costuma paralisar alguns impulsos meus.

Lentamente, eu vejo sua cabeça se virar e seus olhos grandes e castanhos me olharem com desconfiança.

Você diz "Fazer o que, Malfoy? O que eu estou fazendo?" e eu caminho pra junto de você.

"Você não conhece a história das Sereias que puxam os pés de garotas como você?"

Não há nenhuma história sobre sereia que puxavam os pés de garotas como vocês, mas mentir sobre isso é vital para prender sua atenção em mim.

"Que tipo de garota eu sou, Malfoy?"

Você espera algum insulto. Assim como eu acho, é imbecil pensar que dois inimigos de longa data podem ficar sentados, um perto do outro, numa tarde tão monótona que demora a passar.

"Você é o tipo de garota que acredita em histórias como essa..." – eu começo, mas você me interrompe.

"Você não me conhece, Malfoy."

"Como eu não poderia? Você é mais transparente que essa merda de lago!"

"Porque você está fazendo isso, Malfoy?" – você parece preocupada. "Nós não somos amigos íntimos para convivermos no mesmo lugar como estamos fazendo agora."

"Então talvez nós devêssemos ser amigos íntimos." – eu replico revirando os olhos. O reflexo do sol mirando na água cristalina do lago está irritando meus olhos.

"Não devemos não." – aquele tom contido me responde ríspido.

Eu me preparo para me levantar e seguir em frente porque talvez você tenha senso crítico, ao contrário de mim, que o venho ignorando desde cedo.

Mas você fala, tão tímida que me dá vontade de rir, mas eu não rio.

"Me conta a história das sereias, Malfoy."

**Nota: **Não vai ficar explícito que são tempos de guerra e essa narrativa vai permanecer até o epílogo.

Eu realmente não estou postando essa fanfic porque eu quero review. Estou postando porque me deu vontade. Assim do nada. Quase que um capricho. Então assim que eu for escrevendo os capítulo eu vou postando.

Não esperar reviews, não significa que eu não os aceite. Eles sempre serão muito bem vindos!


	3. “Sobre a torta de cereja”

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Capítulo DOIS: **"Sobre a torta de cereja"

O som da água batendo na janela. É algo que eu me prendo, que eu me fixo até ouvir o som da porta ranger.

O barulho ecoou pela sala e eu me viro.

Você está usando uniforme, como normalmente você usaria em outras ocasiões. Nós estamos frequentemente nos encontrando para conversar sobre a guerra.

Eu conto alguns dos meus segredos que na verdade não são segredos. São mentiras.

"Minha mãe fazia tortas de cereja no meu aniversário." – eu conto sério, com você sentada no meu colo. Seu corpo é tão quente que queima sem querer a minha pele.

Eu às vezes me flagro contando quantas sardas você tem nos ombros, quando você sem querer deixa alguns botões da camisa abertos e o pano desliza pela pele sedosa dos seus ombros.

Sorte minha que você é distraída demais para perceber.

Desde aquele confuso momento na beira do lago nós nos aproximamos. É normal para você sentar no colo de um amigo, mas no meu caso, é absolutamente novo ter uma amiga – que definitivamente não é considerada amiga, pequena – sentada no meu colo.

Mas isso não é importante.

"Odeio cerejas" – ela responde pousando sua cabeça no meu ombro, respirando pela boca, seu hálito arrepiando meu pescoço. – "Minha mãe sempre fez tortas de chocolates.

Graciosamente você passa a ponta da língua sobre os seus lábios e eu fico pensando sobre isso.

Muitas garotas sonserinas já fizeram ações simples como essas na minha frente e sem dúvida elas conotavam um sentido pornográfico àquela ação. Mas você fazia sem querer e a deixava muito mais sensual do que se tivesse feito propositalmente.

"Sua família é enorme."

A minha família é pequena demais. Meu pai quase nunca passa as datas comemorativas em casa e minha mãe costuma espera-lo no quarto.

Eu ficava na companhia dos elfos domésticos até ouvir de longe o barulho das carruagens.

Mas ele (meu pai) nunca parecia disposto a sentar comigo na mesa e fazer uma refeição.

E sobre as tortas de cereja, é tudo mentira. Minha mãe nunca cozinhou.

"Eles são adoráveis." – você suspira.

"_Você_ é adorável."

Você afasta sua cabeça de mim e me encara.

"Desde quando você, Draco Malfoy, acha que eu sou _adorável_?"

Boa pergunta.

Desde quando?

**Nota: **A sala onde eles estão nesse capítulo é a Sala Precisa. Ignore o que ocorre no sexto livro. Releve apenas aquilo que aconteceu do primeiro ao quinto livro.


	4. “Quando eu disse que sempre achei”

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Capítulo TRÊS: **"Quando eu disse que sempre achei"

"Desde quando você, Draco Malfoy, acha que eu sou _adorável_?"

Boa pergunta.

Desde quando?

Eu não sei responder sua pergunta, pequena.

Você começa bater seus dedos no braço da poltrona impaciente.

_Desde quando_?

Antes você era apenas mais uma Weasley sem sal que vestia roupas de segunda mão e era apaixonada pelo Potter.

Como você pode ter crescido tão rápido sem que eu pudesse perceber isso?

"Vamos, Malfoy, estou esperando." – você diz.

Eu gostaria que você fosse mais paciente, às vezes.

"Sempre achei."

Você arqueia uma das sobrancelhas e me olha irônica.

"Sempre?"

Eu concordo.

"Você está mentido."

Olho pra você ofendido. Você está certa quando diz que estou mentindo. Eu venho fazendo isso o tempo todo desde aquela porcaria de tarde há algumas semanas atrás.

Eu não posso ser verdadeiro com você porque se eu for, você vai conhecer a verdadeira pessoa que eu venho sendo desde sempre.

"Não estou mentindo." – outra mentira.

"Certo, então prove."

Num estalo eu percebi que era isso que eu vinha querendo esse tempo todo. Quando eu olhava suas sardas pontilhares seu ombro, na verdade eu imaginava como deveria ser todo o seu corpo pontilhado com elas.

Quando seu corpo queimava minha pele, eu queria saber se o seu corpo também se queimava.

Eu queria provar todas essas simples coisas e agora você quer que eu prove.

"Está bem então." – eu murmuro antes de inclinar um pouco minha cabeça e pendê-la para o lado. Você faz o mesmo e num instante eu sinto a sua boca quente sobre a minha.

Eu estou com os olhos fechados porque eu não consigo simplesmente abri-los.

Sinto o seu gosto. Chocolate.

Seu gosto me lembra chocolate.

"Humm..."

"O que?"

"Eu não esperava por isso." – você diz sorrindo.

"Eu também não." – eu estou sendo sincero agora. Mas eu não culparia você se você não acreditasse depois de tantas mentiras...

"Mas você não disse que sempre me achou adorável?"

"Disse. Eu sempre te achei adorável, Weasley."

"Gina."

Eu te olho sem entender.

"Me chame de Gina."

"Então, nesse caso, me chame de Draco."

Você faz uma careta.

"Seu nome é estranho."

"O seu também é." – na verdade eu acho que seu nome é adorável.

"Gina não é o meu nome! É o meu apelido!"

Arqueio minhas sobrancelhas.

"E seu nome é...?"

"Ginevra."

"Draco e Ginevra. Dois nomes estranhos."


	5. “Draco vive em Ginevra”

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Capítulo QUATRO: **"Draco vive em Ginevra"

Eu ouço o barulho dos seus sapatos velhos pelo corredor. Eu ignoro o barulho que faço, mas o _seu _barulho eu não posso ignorar.

Eu não consigo, pequena.

Você tenta não rir da situação.

Eu tento não gritar.

Hermione Granger, a sangue-ruim, está rondando os corredores desertos do terceiro andar. Era aonde nós estávamos alguns minutos antes.

Você para de correr e me olha sem ar.

"O que nós vamos fazer Draco?" – você pergunta num sussurro inaudível.

Olho ao redor e vejo uma estátua esdrúxula de uma bruxa curvada, com seu nariz pontiagudo e retorcido.

Eu te arrasto para trás da bruxa. É apertado. Fico sorrindo maliciosamente quando você cora ao perceber que nós nunca estivemos tão próximos.

Eu posso sentir cada curva e contorno do seu corpo. Eu acho que você pode sentir cada curva e contorno do meu corpo também.

Os passos da Granger ecoam pelo corredor. Eu te sinto estremecer.

"Tem alguém aí?" – Granger pergunta com a voz abafada. Silêncio.

Cinco minutos depois ela dobre um corredor e nos deixa sozinhos outra vez.

Você ri.

"Essa foi por pouco."

Dou de ombros, rindo também.

"Se não fosse por mim, Ginevra, nós dois estaríamos ouvindo um longo sermão da sangue-ruim."

Me desculpe, eu sei que você gosta dela. Mas o "sangue-ruim" saiu sem querer.

Vejo você fazendo uma careta.

Durante um segundo eu penso que talvez eu deva me desculpar por ter chamado sua amiga de sangue-ruim, mas você diz assim, tão brincalhona que eu me esqueço do que eu iria dizer.

"Odeio quando me chamam de Ginevra."

Quanto a isso, sem que eu possa evitar meus lábios param nos seus e você os entreabre aprofundando um beijo impensado.

"Draco vive em Ginevra." – eu digo logo depois que me afasto alguns centímetros. – "Você sabia?"


	6. “Frases sem sentido algum”

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Capítulo CINCO: **"A sinceridade é apenas mais uma mentira"

Ou

"Frases sem sentido algum"

Droga.

Odeio sábados.

"Oi, você." – te escuto cantarolar quando adentra nossa habitual sala abandonada. Hoje você está com os cabelos molhados.

Respiro profundamente.

"Tomou banho?"

Você cora.

"Por quê?"

"Cheiro de lírios."

Você dá de ombros.

Nós estamos deitados no sofá transfigurado, sua cabeça está pousada no meu ombro.

"Você me ama, Draco?"

"Sim." – Como eu posso não amar as suas sardas? Como eu posso não amar seus cabelos vermelhos? Como eu posso não amar o seu calor?

"Você tem certeza? Oh, nós nem nos conhecemos direito e eu já me sinto tão envolvida..."

Algo permaneceu na minha cabeça desde a última noite em que nos encontramos.

Eu tinha dito uma frase tão estúpida e infantil que eu duvidava que tinha falado realmente. Não é meu feitio dizer coisas sem sentido, coisas estúpidas e infantis.

"Draco vive em Ginevra. É quase um eu te amo." – replico incerto.

"Você disse sem pensar." – você responde me olhando rapidamente para pescar alguma reação aleatória.

"Talvez. Mas eu estou pensando nisso agora."

Você se ergue de um jeito que nós ficamos frente a frente. Você está no meu colo outra vez, pequena.

"Não minta pra mim, Draco. Por favor."

Tento rir para descontrair.

Como eu posso continuar mentindo? Você é tão transparente quanto às águas daquele lago idiota e eu posso ver claramente que você já tinha se iludido demais com alguém que não merecia sua ilusão.

"Draco vive em Ginevra." – torno a repetir. Te olho sorrir satisfeita, acreditando em mim.

Me sinto culpado, pequena.

Eu não devo te falar essas coisas quando eu não tenho certeza de absolutamente nada!

Draco vive em Ginevra? Que frase estúpida e sentido!

**Nota: **Eu sei que essa fic não é grande coisa. Mas eu estou perdidamente apaixonada por ela.

Bem, de qualquer forma, posto mais amanhã.


	7. “O sonho em que Draco se sente confuso”

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Capítulo SEIS:** "O sonho em que Draco se sente confuso"

Eu gosto de estar com você, pequena.

Gosto quando você encosta sua cabeça no meu ombro e respira tranquilamente "Seu cheiro é bom", você já disse uma vez.

Gosto quando você cora toda vez que eu conto a você um dos meus sonhos não muito poéticos ou românticos.

Mas isso é amar?

Isso é gostar. Disso eu sei porque eu _gosto_ de você.

É suficiente, pequena?

Eu estou sonhando agora. Sonho que nós dois estamos num campo cheio de flores silvestres. Você canta.

Seu frágil corpo rodopia seguindo o fraco ritmo da sua melodia. Você respira e em um segundos nós estamos abraços. Você diz:

"Eu acredito em você, Draco."

Mas você começa a correr e eu tento te alcançar.

Acordo ofegante, me vendo no dormitório e não no campo.

No fundo eu ainda sinto o cheiro das flores silvestres e ainda escuto a sua risada ressoar. Mas sua presença não sinto mais.

Você acredita em mim?

Não deveria, pequena. Não deveria.

**Nota: **Agradeço aos reviews, queridas. Muito obrigada mesmo!


	8. “Quando Draco mergulha”

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Capítulo SETE: **"Quando Draco mergulha"

Quando você esbarrou em mim no corredor e disse:

"Preciso falar com você, Draco. Sala precisa."

Eu confesso que eu tive um pouco de medo. Fiquei a manhã toda pensando no que possivelmente eu tinha feito de errado. Depois do almoço, fui caminhar no lago, como se eu tivesse adquirido um anti-corpus de todo aquele calor.

Mas você é o meu anti-corpus e eu só percebi isso quando senti um inexplicável calor. Não pensei duas vezes, pequena.

Tirei minha roupa e mergulhei no lago.

Fiquei sentindo milhares de agulhas pinicando meu corpo. Fiquei feliz porque talvez você tenha sentido as mesmas agulhas nos seus pés. Eu fiquei imaginando que toda aquela situação podia significar que entre nós estava acabando.

Se acabar, significa que você descobrir toda a minha verdade e me quer longe de você.

Eu não te culparia. Juro que não.

Na verdade, eu te invejaria se fosse o caso.

Os alunos estavam no castelo, os alunos não pensariam em tirar as roupas como eu tinha feito e mergulhar nesse lago estúpido.

Eu realmente estou curioso. Você vai terminar?

Draco Malfoy não deveria se importar caso uma garota terminasse com ele. Você é só Gina Weasley.

E eu não te amo. Andei mentindo sobre isso.

Aliás, que homem nunca mentiu para levar uma mulher pra cama?


	9. “Draco pensa sobre Ginevra”

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Capítulo OITO: **"Draco pensa sobre Ginevra"

Eu nunca te levei pra cama. Você sabe disso, não é algo que você não possa saber ou possa passar desapercebido por você.

Eu me lembro do seu olhar censurando meu simples gesto de levantar um pouco sua blusa quando nós estávamos na habitual Sala Precisa.

"O que é isso, Draco?"

"Isso se chama beijo."

"Eu não sabia que pra beijar é preciso usar mãos."

"E não precisa." – tento reaproxima-la, mas você escapa. – "Ok, desculpa!"

"Não é uma questão de desculpar, Draco."

Grifinórios são puritanos demais. Se fosse uma das garotas sonserinas elas ficariam muito alegres com a situação.

"É uma questão de sentir." – você continuou sussurrando.

E eu senti. Bem, na verdade eu venho sentindo desde então.

O que eu senti com suas palavras foi afeto. Minha mãe costumava me dizer que talvez eu nunca sentiria afeto por ninguém além dela e do meu pai, mas ela está errada, pequena.

Porque eu sinto afeto por você.

Foi como se fosse um clarão. Talvez eu esteja mesmo apaixonado por você. Eu comecei a fazer suposições estranhas dentro do lago.

Eu olho você e sinto que o meu mundo está bem do jeito que está, mesmo com um calor de quarenta graus. Ou um frio de quarenta graus negativos.

Eu olho e vejo algo relativo a um futuro, mas dessa vez eu não vejo uma estrada com tijolos dourados e sim meia dúzia de cabeças ruivas e platinadas.

Eu olho pra você e não me canso de contar suas sardas nem de olhar o seu cabelo vermelho ondular com o vento.

É estranho pensar nisso pelado. É estranho estar pelado e pensar nisso.

De qualquer forma é só você. É bem mais simples do que essas suposições.


	10. “Draco descobre o mundo”

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Capítulo NOVE: **"Draco descobre o mundo"

Está tarde e você está atrasada. Você não costuma se atrasar. Está tentando fazer o meu papel de sonserino por acaso?

Escuto você abrir a porta afoitamente e xingar alguma coisa por ter batido seus joelhos em algum lugar. Na verdade eu não estava prestando muita atenção.

"Você está atrasada." – eu digo acusando você.

"Você sempre esteve atrasado. Agora foi a minha vez."

"Você disse que queria conversar." – eu me precipitei te olhando tirar a capa e os sapatos. É como se fosse um ritual toda vez que nós nos encontramos.

Você se preocupa com as roupas e tira a maioria delas para que elas não se amassem.

"Nós temos adiando essa conversa há tempos."

Certo, talvez você realmente queira terminar ou algo assim. Eu faço questão de não parecer preocupado. Na verdade, eu cruzo os meus braços numa atitude completamente indiferente e te olho.

Você tenta sorrir.

"Draco, isso está ficando _sério_!"

"Ninguém aqui está discordando, pequena."

Você franzi o cenho.

"Pequena?"

Eu tento, mas não consigo parar de sorrir.

"É como eu te chamo na minha cabeça." – essa deve ter sido a primeira verdade que eu conto a você.

Você ri abertamente.

"Bom saber que você pensa em mim, de qualquer forma."

"Eu venho fazendo isso constantemente, até."

"Então você está me dizendo que, de alguma forma você também está envolvido?"

"Defina _envolvido_."

Você revira os olhos e começa a torcer suas mãos. Eu descubro que essa é a sua forma de dizer que está nervosa com a situação.

Mas como acalmar um mar indomável de fogo?

"Bem," – você começa hesitante. – "Quando você está pensando muito em nós e quando você habitualmente quer ver a pessoa ou conversar... acho que _isso_ é estar envolvido. Quero dizer, se preocupar e querer sempre estar com a pessoa em questão. Eu acho."

"Como você me pergunta se estou envolvido se _você_ não sabe o que é estar envolvido?"

Você me olha ofendida.

"Eu estou envolvida, Draco, por isso que eu sei. Mas eu não sei explicar direito!"

"Porque você não usa as palavras certas?" – eu pergunto descruzando os braços e conjurando uma mesa velha em um sofá de dois lugares.

Você anda até mim, caminhando oscilantemente.

"Do que você está falando, Draco?"

"Porque você não pergunta simplesmente se eu estou apaixonado por você?"

Você torce o nariz.

"Do que adianta estar apaixonado se não se sente envolvido?"

Essa é uma das conversas mais complexas que eu já tive com alguém do sexo feminino.

Eu não sei o que responder. Tudo o que eu posso dizer, pequena, é que nos próximos dias eu _só vou pensar_ nessa conversa.

"Você se sente envolvido, Draco?" – você torna a perguntar, mas eu não sei o que dizer. Pela primeira vez eu não consigo mentir.

"Eu não sei." – você me olha com olhos tão grandes e brilhantes que eu me arrependo da resposta insatisfatória.

Você merece coisa melhor, Gina. Ou Ginevra, como você preferir.

**Nota: **A conversa dos dois se prolonga até o próximo capítulo.

Quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração a todos os reviews que vocês têm me mandado, querida!

Acho que mais alguns capítulos e eu poderei responder a todos os reviews com calma e amor. Obrigada outra vez!


	11. Sardas

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Capítulo DEZ: **"Sardas"

Você continua me olhando triste, sentada do meu lado no sofá. Você não está no meu colo como na maioria as vezes em que nos encontramos nessa mesma sala.

Você apenas me encara.

"Como você vai fazer para descobrir?"

Eu fico surpreso com a pergunta.

"Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar."

"Não posso te ajudar nisso, Draco. Desculpe." – você começa a se levantar, mas eu evito puxando você pelo braço. Para a minha surpresa (eu venho estando muito surpreso ultimamente) vejo seus olhos úmidos. Como se você estivesse a ponto de chorar.

Então eu decido mentir outra vez.

"Eu te amo."

Isso é _totalmente_ uma mentira? Será que depois de todo esse tempo vendo seus cabelos ou sardas, você não deve ter conquistado espaço demais no meu cérebro?

"Muitos já me amaram antes, Draco. Mas mesmo assim me machucaram."

Essa foi a resposta mais cruel que você poderia ter me dado, pequena.

Os meus olhos estão grudados nos seus e minha mão sobe distraidamente na dimensão do seu braço e para no colarinho da sua camisa.

Os habituais primeiros botões estão abertos.

Você parece não perceber. Mas então eu noto que sua respiração está pesada e entrecortada.

"Eu não vou te machucar, pequena."

Eu não quero te machucar como os outros fizeram. Nem que eu tenha que mentir um pouco mais.

"Eu sei." – você sussurra se aproximando mais de mim e ficando no meu colo outra vez. – "Eu acredito em você."

Não é justo que você acredite. Eu não sou a pessoa mais confiável do mundo. Eu mesmo custo em acreditar em mim mesmo.

Como você, uma Weasley, pode acreditar tão cegamente em mim depois de tudo que eu fiz ou falei?

Abro os outros botões da sua camisa e eu vejo milhares de novas sardas pontilharem o seu colo, sua barriga. Todo o corpo.

Te olho rápido, talvez para ver sua reação.

Você está vermelha, pequena. _Muito _vermelha.

**Nota: **(falando para si mesma que não pode ter NC17!!!)


	12. “O ponto fraco de Ginevra”

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Capítulo ONZE: **"O ponto fraco de Ginevra"

"Draco?"

"O que?"

"O que eu disse sobre mãos?"

É difícil evitar. Você tem um colo bonito.

"Desculpe." – afasto minhas mãos dos seus seios.

Você continua vermelha, mas menos que a vermelhidão de minutos atrás.

"Você promete que vai tentar se envolver?" – antes que eu possa responder, você ri da própria pergunta. – "Que pergunta estúpida. Não precisa responder."

"Eu prometo."

Você me olha feliz. Mesmo que tivesse dito para eu não responder.

"Obrigada, Draco. É realmente importante!"

Eu me inclino novamente na direção dela e desse vez ela não se afasta ou fala coisas sobre mãos. Eu a beijo longamente, minhas mãos deslizando pelas costas dela e eu senti o quanto ela estava arrepiada.

Quando você se afasta de mim, me olha estranho. Um tipo de olhar que eu não conhecia, um olhar que você nunca tinha me destinado.

"O que foi?" – eu pergunto.

"Você pode fazer isso mais vezes." – você responde se referindo as minhas mãos nas suas costas.

"Você gosta? Eu posso fazer muito mais do que isso se você deixar."

Você ri corando.

"Parcialmente, Draco. Não _totalmente_"

Nós nos beijamos mais algumas vezes até você me expulsar do sofá para se deitar e se aconchegar nas almofadas. Eu não tenho escolha, juro que não, a não ser deitar em cima de você.

Espero que você não se importe.

"Draco?"

"Eu te amo."

Eu engasguei.

**Nota: Ui! Calma! Nós estamos chegando lá!**


	13. “Quando a verdade incomoda”

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Capítulo DOZE: **"Quando a verdade incomoda"

"Draco?"

Você pode não perceber – normalmente as pessoas não percebem -, mas você está diante de um homem que nunca, em nenhum momento, ouviu uma declaração de amor.

Eu acho uma grande perda de tempo. Ou achava. Isso até você dizer tão baixo, como se não quisesse que eu ouvisse.

Mas os meus ouvidos captaram a frase e transportaram para o meu cérebro o significado dela.

Eu gostaria que você não tivesse falado isso, pequena. Seria mais fácil para ambos. Seria muito mais fácil pra mim, entende?

Eu não consigo pensar claramente.

Eu não sei o que fazer.

Você me olha, tão calma e feliz que me sinto ainda mais culpado. Eu tenho andado mentido tanto, tanto que há minutos atrás talvez eu tivesse acreditado nas minhas palavras.

Eu sou um egoísta, pequena. Não te amo como você me ama. Eu penso em você e eu _quero_ você, de uma forma tão egoísta que se torna suja.

"O que foi, Draco?" – você pergunta sorrindo.

Se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, saberia de toda a verdade. Se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, talvez eu não teria que mentir tanto.

"Eu preciso de ar." – retruco seco. Eu não quero que as palavras te fira ou que elas soem secas e sem sentimentos pra você.

Saio de cima de você num impulso e evito ao máximo não olhar nos seus olhos.

Com passos rápidos e precisos eu saio da Sala Precisa e ando rápido sem rumo pelos corredores desertos.

Eu sei que você não consegue mentir – algo como você ser tão transparente quanto o lago – e quando você disse que me amava eu senti no seu tom aquilo que o mundo chama de sinceridade.

Eu me sinto muito mal com isso.

Porque nada do que eu disse até agora teve o mesmo tom de sinceridade.

**Nota: **Draco boboca!

Obrigada aos reviews, novamente. É por eles que eu continuo tão ávida!


	14. “Singelo e nostálgico”

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Capítulo TREZE: **"Singelo e nostálgico"

Dois longos e angustiantes dias. Eles passam tão lentamente que eu entro em um singelo estado de nostalgia.

Eu lembro de todos os seus sorrisos.

De todos os tons de voz que você tem.

De algumas risadas.

Da maioria das suas sardas.

É ridículo fazer tanto caso pelo simples e estúpido fato de não ver você em dois dias.

Até porque a culpa disso acontecer é exclusiva e inteiramente minha. Ontem e anteontem você tentou falar comigo nos corredores, mas você tem medo que seu irmão ou seus amigos vejam você.

Eu fui cruel quando fingi que estava me divertido com Pansy. Você ficou com raiva (ou talvez ciúmes) de mim e deu as costas.

Pansy me olhou séria, depois de seguir meu olhar.

"Muitos gostam da Weasley, Draco."

Pansy sempre foi uma garota inteligente, apesar do seu gênio insuportavelmente difícil. Ela deu um risinho e me olhou debochada.

"Mas eu sinceramente esperava mais de você."

"Esperava mesmo, Pansy? Talvez você pensasse que nós nos casaríamos. Você acha que _você_ é o bastante pra mim?"

Os olhos negros dela se espremeram na órbita.

"É claro que sim, Draco. E eu não _pensava_ isso, eu _penso_."

Eu gargalhei.

"Então eu acho que você precisa saber de uma coisa, Pansy" – eu disse entre os dentes, tão baixo que ela involuntariamente se aproximou de mim. – "você não chega aos pés de Ginevra. E se eu me casar com você um dia, espero que você consiga lidar com isso."

Dei as costas e fui à direção do lago, pensando.

Agora, depois de dois dias eu penso sobre tudo o que aconteceu. E se eu contar a verdade? Você acha que eu posso me redimir se eu tentar ser sincero uma vez na minha vida?

**Note: **Desculpem o capítulo curto. Mas foi preciso.

No próximo capítulo... O Grande Final (ou não tão grande assim, né?)!


	15. Epílogo I

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Epílogo I : **"Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)"

"Precisamos conversar, pequena" – eu murmuro no seu ouvido com aquele tom de malicia que você gosta. Eu sinto os pêlos do seu pescoço de arrepiarem.

Eu faço isso em pleno corredor, às quatro horas da tarde.

Alguns alunos passam por nós e nos olham desconfiados, como se esperassem que um duelo começasse entre agente.

Você arregala os olhos e cora, olhando ao redor.

"Draco...quero dizer, _Malfoy_! Não é o momento!"

Eu começo a rir e você me fita irritada.

"O que foi, Malfoy?"

"Estou rindo de você" – eu respondeu tentando não rir mais. – "e da sua tentativa de soar indiferente."

Eu pego sua mão, contra sua vontade. Você tenta se afastar porque aparentemente todos que passam pelo corredor estão parados para nos olhar.

Eu não me importo se estou estragando tudo. Eu só quero ser sincero, pequena.

Te levo para a habitual sala precisa e transfiguro uma cadeira velha em uma confortável poltrona e te faço sentar nela.

"Eu não sei o que você pretendia quando fez aquela cena, Draco, mas eu gostaria que você não repetisse mais..."

Eu te calo com meus lábios.

É um beijo rápido e impessoal.

Espero que você me entenda.

**Nota: **O epílogo será dividido em duas partes, mas eu não demoro em postar a segunda, tá, meus amores?


	16. Epílogo II

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Epílogo II : **"Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)"

"Espero que entenda meu ponto de vista. Muitas pessoas não entendem, mas algo em você me faz acreditar que, mesmo tendo um mundo desacreditando em mim – até mesmo eu -, você sempre acreditará. Até mesmo nas mentiras eu sou sincero.

Tudo o que eu vivi nos últimos dias foram sensações estranhamente difusas. Elas se misturaram ao sentimento de nunca tê-las sentido antes e me fazia pensar que talvez eu estivesse _amando_ você.

Mas o que é _amar_? Como isso funciona?

Será que suas sardas, seu cabelo vermelho, sua pele fina e quase transparente é a personificação do amor?

Ou será que é apenas uma ilusão daquilo que eu jamais senti antes, por nenhuma garota?

Você me perplexa. Seus olhos são tão transparentes e sua mente é como um frágil vidro onde posso me ver e ver você, de mãos dadas.

Não sei se estou complicando demais assuntos tão simples e singelos.

Só gostaria que você soubesse que eu não fui à pessoa mais sincera do mundo quando eu contava sobre a minha vida.

Ela (minha vida) é mais escura do que eu lhe fazia acreditar. É mais sombria do que eu imagino. Envolve dores, envolve pensamentos sem coordenação. Envolve você.

Eu menti quando eu lhe contei sobre a História das Sereias. Elas são animais muito feios e jamais te puxarão pelo pé, a menos que você ameace a sobrevivência de uma delas.

Eu menti quando disse que sempre te achei adorável. Você passava por mim nos corredores e eu não parava para sentir seu perfumo. Na verdade eu nem mesmo sabia que você existia.

Eu menti quando disse que Draco vive em Ginevra. Ele nunca viveu. Mas não por menosprezá-la e sim por achar que ele não era ou é digno o suficiente.

E eu te fiz acreditar na maior de todas as mentiras. _Eu não te amo_. Talvez você saiba disso porque provavelmente você já amou alguém. Mas eu não amei. E não amo.

Entre todas as constatações, eu me pergunto: Se não te amo, porque eu mentia tanto para te fazer ficar ao meu lado? Porque o simples fato de ver você rindo e direcionando olhares para outra pessoa me incomoda tanto?

Como eu poderia responder as minhas próprias perguntas se é justamente eu que as faço?

Espero que você me responda, pequena. E não se afaste de mim mesmo depois de tantas mentiras..."

**Nota: **Ufa! Depois de 14 capítulos (muito pequenos, eu admito) eis o final.

Eu sei, eu sei. Parece incompleto. Mas pensem bem: Essa fanfic é a descrição dos pensamentos desordenados do Draco. Ele não entendia a si mesmo, não sabia se amava ou não. Ele queria, mas não sabia como demonstrar ou como entender e até mesmo lidar com isso.

Achei justo acabar assim porque cada um que leu e gostou da fic pode imaginar o que aconteceu depois.

Mas como eu sei que algumas pessoas vão meio que decepcionar com o final tão... "ACABA ASSIM?!?", vou fazer um extra – igualmente pequeno – e postar hoje mesmo, eu acho.

Depois responderei devidamente cada review. Sou muito agradecida a eles, queridas, porque sem dúvida foi uma motivação em tanto!


	17. Extra!

**Mentiras (sexo & safadezas)**

**Extra: **"Resposta para quase todas as suas perguntas"

"Você sente isso?"

Eu estou tocando você com a palma das minhas mãos e estou sentindo seu corpo tão quente quanto o meu. Minha pele queima intensidades inimagináveis e você compartilha isso comigo, Draco, porque isso se chama amor.

Eu senti por vários outros um sentimento familiar. Mas nenhum deles contou mentiras tão lindas.

"Você gosta disso?"

Meus lábios vagueiam pelo seu pescoço porque é o lugar que eles mais se sentem livres. Teu corpo, teu cheiro... Você. Eles (meus lábios) contornam as dimensões do seu corpo, apenas para provar a você que a confusão que você sentia em relação a nós é apenas mais um sintoma daquilo que _eu sinto_ e que _você sente_.

"Não vou responder o que é o amor, Draco. É uma pergunta retrógrada."

Aqueles conflitos que você sente toda vez que você olha as minhas sardas, toda vez que você olha meus olhos... Talvez eles possam ser nuvens tempestuosas agora. Mas eu garanto: Se é amor, aquilo dentro de você irá tornar-se claro. A tempestade poderá durar algum tempo, mas ela sempre acaba.

Eu entendo sua necessidade de criar mentiras. Você apenas queria se proteger daquilo que julgava ser anormal. Mas amar não é anormal, Draco.

Eu não me afastarei de você – mesmo com tantas mentiras – porque eu sei que você foi sincero o tempo todo.

Talvez eu tenha mentido também. Ou talvez eu tenha sido bem mais sincera. Afinal de contas, mentir por amor é um pecado?

Eu acredito que não. Se fosse, eu não me sentiria tão plena ao seu lado.

"Se sua vida antes foi obscura, você tem alguns anos pela frente para mudar isso."

Só não me peça para definir o amor. Eu não saberia. Acho que tudo o que eu posso fazer é amar você.

"É o bastante?"

**Fim!**

**Nota: **Ficou meio meloso o ponto de vista da Gina, mas tudo bem. Vocês podem disfarçar nessa hora.


End file.
